Я не люблю зеркал
by lokiana
Summary: Самим творить свою судьбу не значит перестать бояться злого рока. Или значит?


**Я не люблю зеркал…**  
Автор: **lokiana**  
Бета: **Aldream**

Пейринг: Северус Снейп, Альбус Дамблдор.

Категория: джен.  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: драма.  
Саммари: Самим творить свою судьбу не значит перестать бояться злого рока. Или значит?

* * *

Я спал, я бредил, я сходил с ума. 

И смерть моя, и жизнь моя и видимо судьба.

С сопротивлением теряется последний вздох.

Я знаю, ты умрешь, такой вот я пророк.

Ты, знаешь, сгинет все, и даже я,

Ты веришь, все уйдет и даже боль твоя.

Когда водой в песок уйдет тоска.

Тогда печаль развеется и светом станет мрак.

* * *

* * *

- Как ты допился до такого состояния?

Укоризненный голос Минервы заставляет поморщиться, но не обернуться.

И без всякой необходимости испустить мученический вздох. Он знал, что эта кошка просто так не отвяжется.

Ему не шли мученические вздохи, слишком вжился в противоположное амплуа – того, кто их вызывает, но тут уж он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Дверь закрывается, ее шаги все ближе и ближе.

Кончики его пальцев подрагивают на книжной полке, и резко отдернув руку, мужчина отходит к столу.

Принятое зелье от головной боли еще нескоро начнет действовать. Нескоро – с учетом любопытного носа, сунувшегося в комнаты, а не по нормальным временным рамкам.

Которые уже больше полугода не работали, и на которые ему было плевать.

И у него не бывает похмелья. Он слишком редко пьет для этого.

Похмелье – это когда привык к алкоголю, и когда по утрам вина в крови становится меньше и требуется еще.

Очень редко оно возникает, если последний раз выпивал даже бокал вина за столом больше полугода назад.

Эти мысли каким-то образом успокаивают. Он не допивался ни до какого состояния, он просто…

- Это обычная мигрень, Минерва. А ты почему пропустила завтрак?

- Увидела, что тебя там нет, Северус, – честный и сухой ответ. – Ты в последнее время сам не свой. Почти не обедаешь в Большом зале и ни с кем не общаешься.

- Да. У меня много дел. – _Бред. Учебный план по ЗОТИ лежал готовым на полке много лет. Ждал своего часа. Она этого не знает._ – Преподавать Защиту оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. – _Да, намного. Там не взрываются котлы, и все что нужно делать – это держать студентов занятыми, чтобы не начали тренироваться друг на друге без его присмотра! Бред._

- Это не повод.

- Я не обязан оправдываться.

- Но ты это делаешь.

И признаешь, тем самым, свою вину.

Выверты гриффиндорской логики иногда не так уж далеки от истины.

Но наблюдать за угасанием человека, который сидит как ни в чем не бывало… _это просто чересчур._

Отходит за стол, берет отложенную заранее стопку свитков.

Разворот на девяносто градусов и прямой взгляд.

На губах, кривая ухмылка. Приросла намертво.

Намертво. Намертво.

Слово отдает желчью на языке и отзвуком каркающих ворон.

Последнее – дань маггловскому восприятию смерти.

Снейпу всегда нравились вороны. До недавнего времени.

- Минерва, ты ждешь от меня каких-то признаний или что? Ждать долго придется.

- Тебя звал Альбус.

Ухмылку стерло.

- Зачем?

- Я не знаю. Он многого мне не говорит в последние дни. Недели.

Читай – месяцы. С того дня в министерстве.

Будто до того дня он говорил многое.

Нет. Просто раньше он не давал понять, что он лжет. Сейчас это уже неважно.

Все неважно кроме хокруксов и мальчишки Поттера, который хоть в этом году не должен лезть куда попало. В этом году Альбус с самого начала придумал, куда ему нужно залезть, и убедился, что гриффиндорец возьмется за дело со всем рвением.

Поттер был занят важным делом. Действительно важным.

Он должен был узнать о хокруксах.

Но не о том, что ты о них уже знал, Альбус. И давно. И уничтожил почти все.

Потому что этого не знал Темный лорд, и не должен узнать до самого конца, чтобы не раздробить то, что осталось от его души, еще на несколько частей и не сделать напрасной твою смерть.

То, что все последствия смерти были продуманы еще при жизни, внушало уважение.

И страх. Не справиться. Подвести. Стать тем винтиком, благодаря которому весь отлаженный механизм перестанет работать.

И нетерпение. Он даже может признать это перед собою.

Он ждал, когда же все, наконец, закончится.

И никак не мог дождаться.

Мальчишка совершал ошибку за ошибкой, и будь на его месте кто-то другой, уже можно было бы начать подозревать саботаж.

С Малфоем… нет.

К счастью? К сожалению?

Это Малфой. Он вывернется, даже если другим это не удастся.

Он надеялся, что выполнять задание за него не придется, но уже и сам в это не верил.

Альбус не верил тем более и заставил его пообещать… не отступать.

Не делать все напрасным.

Так, по его мнению, называлось использование непростительного.

- Он у себя?

- Не в кабинете, - уточнила гриффиндорка – В своих покоях.

Ему уже сложно вставать по утрам?

МакГоннагал кивает, то ли отвечая, то ли убеждаясь, что ее восприняли всерьез и, не задержавшись, чтобы попрощаться, покидает комнату.

Откладывая бумаги, подыскивает подходящие случаю зелья.

Их осталось немного, но новые варить нет смысла. _Скоро все кончится._

И все никак не кончается. Это тянется и тянется, и порою кажется, что не закончится никогда, а он просто играет роль в какой-то странной пьесе, режиссер которой не определился с финалом. И надо сыграть так, чтобы никто не заподозрил, на чьей он будет стороне в этом самом финале. И не заподозрил, что он сам не знает, как распорядится судьба.

В этом году ему не доставало терпения. И здоровой злости.

Вдруг пришло в голову замшелое откровение, что это совершенно лишняя трата нервов – вбивать знания в головы тех, кто ни черта не желает учить. Но он не умел вести себя иначе и подозревал, что поздновато учиться. И уже не к чему.

Он не изменил ни к кому своего отношения, но шестикурсники Слизерин-Гриффиндор – единственные, с кем это получалось само собой. Поттер. Малфой.

С ними и подумать не получалось о «все это уже не важно».

Потому что было важно всегда. С самого первого курса.

Змеи средней ядовитости и частично обзаведшиеся клыками львята.

И учителя, тщательно следящие, чтобы одни не извели других под корень.

Годами он мстительно представлял, что бы сделать с этим… престарелым и будто уже вошедшим в пору старческого маразма директором… за то, что занятия у этих факультетов бывали спаренные. Чаще чем нужно. Вообще бывали.

И вуаля… прошло-то всего полтора десятка лет, и желание почти исполнено.

Без труда удается вести себя, не вызывая подозрений.

Хм…. это даже забавно.

Он всегда вызывал подозрения, и на него уже никто не обращает внимания, нужно только укладываться в определенные нормы язвительности.

Так же и с младшим Малфоем.

Разве что Поттер все никак не утихомирится и не перестанет видеть в них врагов.

Но самый лучший тайник – на виду у всех. То, что на виду, не задерживает взгляда и напоминает о себе лишь тогда, когда уже поздно.

Каждый день мог стать последним.

Не могу дождаться! Это в самом деле становилось невыносимо.

По вечерам начало тянуть к заманчиво поблескивающей от огня камина бутылочке коньяка. Сложно было остановить себя, особенно если с проверкой работ к тому времени он заканчивал.

Иногда он себя и не останавливал.

Короткий стук костяшками пальцев по крепкому дереву.

- Директор?

Дверь открывается.

- Заходи, Северус.

Альбус отнюдь не выглядел бодро, но крепко держался на ногах.

- Вы хотели меня видеть?

- Хотел кое-что тебе показать. Прощальный подарок.

- Прощальный?

- Нас с Гарри не будет сегодня в замке. Когда вернусь, ожидаю, что ты мне понадобишься.

- Зелья или…

- Пока не знаю. Твой подопечный что-то замышляет?

- Он со мной мыслями не делится. Белла постаралась.

- Ты не пробовал просто поговорить с ним…

- Пробовал. После того, как Поттер едва его не убил, он уже не так враждебно ко мне настроен. Но это не значит, что он рискнет жизнью Нарциссы. Я же говорил…

- Я помню. Но это уже и не важно.

Тогда какого дьявола?!

Альбус, чуть улыбаясь, подводит его к стене.

Темная ткань соскальзывает и открывает зеркало Еиналеж.

Он как-то раз уже в него заглядывал. Еще когда учился в Хогвартсе.

Там были просто глупые мечты.

И будучи равно глуп, он рвался их исполнить. Частично удалось.

Потом удалось и поумнеть.

Потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы удержаться на месте и не отвести глаз.

Он ожидал увидеть что угодно. Даже тупик Прядильщиков, и себя самого спокойно занимающегося привычными делами.

Но не себя в кресле директора, не себя разговаривающим с портретом старика, что стоял сейчас рядом с ним и пока был жив. Пока.

Он отшатнулся от Еиналеж, хотя от зеркала, несмотря на всю бредовость того, что оно показывало, веяло теплом, и тоской, и надеждой на будущее, и…

Лучше уж тупик Прядильщиков.

Домом это место он не звал никогда... дом? От самой мысли губы кривились, и во рту появлялся кислый привкус. Он просто там вырос.

И он, скорее всего, к концу года будет объявлен в розыск, и придется жить где-то еще.

И все же это лучше чем…

- Иногда я вас ненавижу, Альбус.

- Я понимаю, - он вздыхает, вновь накидывает тяжелую ткань и ни о чем не спрашивает.

- За это понимание тоже ненавижу. Что вы сами там видите?

И осознает ответ до того, как он произносится.

Что-то отпускает. На душе становится немного легче.

Или, наконец, начинает действовать принятое зелье.

- Самого себя, мой мальчик, самого себя.

Конец


End file.
